


A Special Gift

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [424]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: wonderavian asked for: Can you write something where John takes Alan to a taxidermists?





	

“Are you sure about this?”  John asked, ignoring the evidence of Alan all but dragging him down the street.  John toyed with the idea of digging in his heels, but he suspected that would just result in him gouging twin grooves in the sidewalk and them _still_  going into the strange store that Alan had spotted at the tail end of their rescue last week.

“You said anything I wanted.  Well, I want to go here,” Alan said, leaning forward to try and pull John faster.

“Wait,” John commanded, pulling them to a halt on the corner.  “Just explain to me why it’s so important we visit a _taxidermist_ of all things.”

Alan looked at him patiently.  “Because,” he said slowly.  “Scott took one look at the elk head in the window and all but turned tail and ran.  Ran.”  Alan leaned in conspiratorially.  “I’m pretty sure he was whimpering,” Alan added in a whisper.

John thought it through.  “I always thought an elk’s head would really _pull together_  Scott’s bedroom,” he said slowly.

Alan nodded, pleased.  “And we really should show our appreciation for our eldest more often, shouldn’t we.”

John met Alan’s eye and nodded.  “Late birthday present.”

“Early Christmas present.” Alan said at exactly the same time.

The looked at each other.  “Both?” Alan asked.

“Both,” John agreed, grabbing Alan’s wrist and pulling him into the store.


End file.
